Hidden Jewels
by SherlockXHolmes23
Summary: Just like the Hidden Jewels in life, this series of One-shots and Drabbles are in no order whatsoever and they include almost every White Collar character. Rating, Length, and Themes will vary, but please read and review. -SH
1. Helping Out

**Author's Notes: Hello there fellow Readers. I am starting a series of one-shots and/or drabbles that will vary... a lot. Don't expect quick updates though, i still have to update Family Heritage.**

**Word Count: 600. Inspiration/Spoilers: Sara/Neal fic, one itty bitty curse, Sara's Pov, in 2nd person. Disclaimer: I don't own white collar, and if i did... well for one thing i would make Neal shirtless in every episode and have more intense make-out scenes.**

You've always thought Neal Caffrey was a slippery bastard, with that smug smile on his face. Ever since Raphael's St. George and the Dragon was stolen, that smug smile of his drove you crazy with anger. Or so you thought it did.

But after learning more about him, going past his conman façade, you realize there's a side to him that you never knew about. That no one knew about. (Peter may think he knows, but he really doesn't.) The only person you know for a fact knows about this unknown side of Neal, was Kate.

Kate… You don't know that much about her, besides the fact that she was the one to break Neal's heart after years of pulling off scams that would blow Bonnie and Clyde out of the water. Even after her death, you can tell that Neal still longs for her. He may say that he is moving on, but you know. You know that no matter what, she'll always be a part of his life.

It's only after you confront Neal about the theft of the FAA package, do you realize how desperate he is for answers. It reminds you of your search for your sister, a desperate attempt that only caused heartbreak. You know how this will end for him and you know for a fact that it won't be good. You've been there and you'll do anything to prevent it from happening again.

You don't even realize it yourself, until it happens. You notice his eyes following you around the conference room one day, a week after the Halbridge case. You came to return some case files that you borrowed. The air between you and him was somewhat tense; you had unsuccessfully tried to get more information about his relationship with Kate. You leave without saying a word to him, knowing that it will get you nowhere.

You still decide to help with his investigation into her death and the shooting of one of his friends. You say it's because you like the mystery of it all, but he knows it's a lie. You don't tell him it's because of the growing concern you have for him. You don't tell him because you're not sure if the feelings you have for him are right or not.

When he truly asks you why you're helping him, the man who stole a painting that was insured for 4 million dollars, the man who could have it all and yet chose to be a criminal, you don't know what to say. You want to say it's because you don't have anything better to do, but you don't. Instead you tell him about your sister and how you know what it feels like to want answers so badly that you would do anything for them.

You search the archives of Ellis Island with him, looking for information that will lead you to Adler, the man who was in charge of everything; the explosion, the shooting, and even the theft of money from thousands of investors. Suddenly the power shuts off and the stifling heat of the building soon gets to you. One look at his expressive baby blues and you're reminded of the feelings you've been trying to hide from him.

Your lips are on his in an instant. It's a brief, short kiss, meant to last a few seconds, but ended up lasting forever. It leaves you wanting more, and he's happy to oblige. It's a perfect moment, and you don't want it to end. But, like all good things, it must come to an end.


	2. Repost: Figured It Out

**Author's Notes: Just a Re-post of Figured It Out, I figured it belonged here considering it is a drabble. **

**Word Count: 115. Inspiration/Spoilers: No spoilers, Inspired by Pilot; _"They ask me what makes a guy like you pull a boneheaded escape with four months to go?" "Guess you figured it out." _Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar, I only own Chinese leftovers, and a Where's Waldo book.  
><strong>

Peter likes to think that he's got Neal figured out, like a puzzle that you've done so many times that you already know where everything goes. He thinks he's got Neal's idiosyncrasies down to an art, when he really doesn't know a thing.

Sure, he may think he knows his consultant, but there are some things that even Mozzie doesn't know about Neal. Things that are too old to remember and things that are too unpleasant to relive.

His past, for example, no one knows about Neal's life before his 18th birthday. Yeah, he's given away a few hints, but Peter isn't even close to knowing the truth.

And he doubts that he ever will.


	3. Worth It

**Author's Notes: Meh i don't really have anything to say except for that the last episode was pretty spectacular. **

**Word Count: 745. Inspiration/Spoilers: small spoilers for On Guard and Under the Radar, but nothing major. Got it from the Pilot: _"What's it worth if I tell you what this is? Is it worth a meeting?" "What are you talking about?" "If I tell you what this is right now, will you agree to meet me back in prison in one week?" Disclaimer: I don't own white collar so please don't sure me.  
><em>**

Was it worth the risk? He isn't sure.

He knows he has to leave, if he doesn't the only place he'll go is to prison and he swore he would never go there again. Not after what happened with Kate.

If he leaves now, he'll have a head start. But he can't get past the front door. It's early in the morning, so early that not even Satchmo has awakened. He stayed the night at Peters, after a severe thunderstorm had pulled in unexpectedly.

Peter had called him over yesterday afternoon, wanting to go over some case files. The rough patch between the two had softened, but not by much. Peter still thinks that Neal is involved with the stolen U-boat treasure somehow, but has no proof. Neal doesn't like deceiving Peter this way, but it's necessary.

He looks around the quaint house he came to know and sighs. He doesn't want to leave this life, the life he came to love, but Neal knows it's inevitable now that he's in possession of the art. Was losing all of this worth billions of dollars in art?

If Neal does decide to leave, he'll do it his way. With plenty of goodbyes, and presents that will remind them of the good times they shared, even if it did lead to some dark places. He knows Mozzie had said to him, "No goodbyes." But it was something Neal had to do. What he wanted to do. It doesn't matter if it gets him caught or not; everyone deserves a goodbye.

If he was given a chance to leave before Kate had died, he would have taken it without a second glance. He was happy that he would finally get his happily ever after with the woman he loved. But after everything happened, with the explosion and the U-boat art, Neal can't shake the uncertainty he's feeling.

If he leaves, he'll not only be a disappointment to Peter and the rest of the Bureau, he'll also have Peter after him with more force than needed. It would become impossible to leave the country, especially with the art in tow. All of these travel plans were making his head hurt. Neal rubbed a hand over his face and cursed softly. He heard light footsteps coming from upstairs and easily slipped into a calm façade.

It's Elizabeth. She looks impeccable, even when just waking up. He hears the padding of paws across hardwood flooring and Satchmo comes bounding down the steps, eagerly awaiting food.

"You're up early." She said as she grabbed a bag of dog food from the cabinet. She didn't mind that Neal had stayed overnight, actually she insisted upon it after the warning had been issued.

"I couldn't sleep very well. Is Peter still in bed?" He asks, only because he doesn't feel up to talking with the man about the one thing that had been plaguing his mind all night.

"Let him have a few more minutes. He needs it. Want some breakfast?" Elizabeth says, reaching for the bowls that lay in the kitchen cabinet. She knows that things are still not alright between her husband and Neal, but she knows that there's nothing much she can do about it, besides waiting it out and hoping for the best.

Neal shakes his head and says, "I should get back to Junes, Mozzie's waiting for me." Was he lying to her? A little bit, but that's only because he needed some time to think about his plans. He couldn't think about it here, Peter would realize that something was on his mind and would undoubtedly pester him about it.

"You can't say no to breakfast Neal. I've got your favorite." Elizabeth says as she produces a box of Super Sugar O's from behind her back. Her lips are tugging up slowly, as she tries not to smile.

"Bribery will get you everywhere." He takes a bowl from her hands and pours some cereal into it. Is he ready to give up this life that he's worked so hard to achieve? He isn't sure. But what he is sure of is this: he has to make a decision, one that will be the hardest that he'll ever have to make, and he has to make it soon.


	4. More to Him Than I'll Ever Know About

**Title: More to Him Than I'll Ever Know About. Word Count: 1,380. Inspiration: a number of things inspired me to write this. The title comes from the Pilot, when Peter says, _"There's more to this. More to this than some lost love...some side angle he's playing."_ The actual plot was inspired by the first chapter of Miran Anders Collar Stays, so sorry if they are too similar for your liking. And finally, the last thing that inspired me was this quote (I wanted Mozzie to say it, but I couldn't find anywhere that it would fit.) "_In the end we remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends"- _Martin Luther King Jr. Spoilers: General spoilers for Payback. It can be considered a tag to Payback, a little mini-scene type of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar, so please don't sue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Peter understands that Neal won't tell him everything about his life. He doesn't expect him to. After all, what is life without a few secrets?<p>

He knows there's more to Neal's relationship with Kate. He knows there is but he won't ask about it. Truth be told, the effect Kate's death had on Neal was still healing and Peter doesn't want it to reopen.

Peter doesn't know why he's musing about this now of all times, but it's been recurring a lot since he learned what Neal gave up to save him from his arch-rival, Matthew Keller. Keller had him kidnapped, right in front of his own partner, and demanded 2 million dollars in ransom so he could pay back the Russians. He had found out less than a week ago, when he found Mozzie crouched in his bushes muttering to someone over the phone.

WCWCWCWCWC

**(One week earlier)**

"There's no such thing as the moon landing Jim! I don't care if you have a voice recording from the man from the moon! It just did **not** happen. It couldn't happen! The sooner you learn that, the sooner we can move on." Mozzie said with a hint of annoyance, unaware of the Fed behind him.

"Haversham!" Peter didn't know what to think of the man anymore. It was impossible to have a normal conversation with him, absolutely impossible.

Mozzie instantly straightened up and turned to face Peter. "Suit… What are you doing here?"

"I live here." If they weren't talking about hypotheticals, they were talking about mockingbirds. Peter couldn't keep up with Mozzie's craziness and paranoia. Sometimes he wondered why Neal hung out with the man. The two of them were different in so many ways, but they understood each other. Trusted even.

"Noted."

"Now seriously, what are you doing here?" Peter expected to come home to his wife and enjoy a nice game of baseball later on in the day, not spend time trying to decipher the enigma of paranoia known as Mozzie.

"I came to retrieve something I had… _"left"_ here last week." Peter could practically hear the air quotes in Mozzie's dialogue.

Peter rubbed a hand over his face and muttered, "Unbelievable." Elizabeth had told him what Mozzie had done for her and while he was immensely grateful for it, he couldn't help but feel astonished. First Mozzie bugs his own team's equipment, just to make his wife feel at ease, and then Neal gives Keller a ring that was last priced at 2 and a half million dollars for ransom money. It really says something when a con man gives up 2.5 million dollars in order to rescue a F.B.I agent.

"I never got to thank you or Neal properly you know." Peter says somewhat nonchalantly, as he unlocks the door and lets Mozzie into his house. He looks a bit wary of Peter's words, so he continues.

"Thank you…for everything. Really, if it wasn't for Neal, Elizabeth would probably be planning a funeral." Which was moderately true. If Keller had come when Peter was trying to escape…well things would have gone horribly wrong.

Mozzie wandered towards the table and fumbled with the underside of it before producing the bug he had left and placing it in a small plastic baggy. "Well… If there's nothing else you want to thank me for, I must be off. Places to go, things to steal."

He was about halfway to the front door when Peter called out, "Just one more thing." Mozzie turned his head as Peter continued, "Why did Neal give away that ring? I'm sure he would have fenced it if it didn't mean anything to him. You don't just hold on to something as valuable as that without a damn good reason."

That fact had been puzzling him ever since the museum got back to him about his great 'find'. He knew that Neal would do practically anything to save him, but to give up a ring that was last auctioned off at 2.5 million dollars… It seemed unreal for him to do that. Peter could think of many different things that Neal could do with that money and none of them included saving him from Keller.

Mozzie was hesitant before answering. "Peter… It was Kate's engagement ring."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, obviously stunned. He should have known that it would have led to this. But once again, he was oblivious to the truth. He always knew that there was more to the two of them that he would never know about.

Mozzie gave him a look that clearly said, '_do I look like I'm kidding?_' before saying, "Do you think he would have held onto something that valuable if it wasn't for something special?"

Peter sighed and shook his head. "No… thanks again Mozzie. I'll be sure to tell Elle you stopped by."

And with that, Mozzie left. Peter just couldn't get over the fact that Neal gave up Kate's engagement ring to save him. Had this happened when she was still alive, he knew that Neal would have never given it up. If he had held onto it for this long, just in case some miracle happened and she had survived, Peter had no idea why he had given it up. Or why he didn't want it back.

Maybe it was a sign that he was moving on, that he was finally ready to go on in his life. But who knows? Peter sure doesn't.

WCWCWCWCWC

"Peter…?" Neal's voice calls out, breaking Peter from his reverie. He wasn't aware that he was spacing out, or that he was inadvertently staring at Neal. Somewhat flustered, Peter breaks his eye contact with Neal and looks at the blue folder in his hands.

"What's going on with you Peter? Not getting enough sleep?" While he knew Neal was just trying to show that he cared, he also knew a distraction when he heard one. The case was mortgage fraud, the most boring of the cases.

"No, no. It's nothing. Let's just focus on the case." He tries to put all of his attention on the case in his hands, but he feels Neal's eyes on him.

"Peter, you've been staring at me like that for the past week. What's on your mind?"

He looked into Neal's curious blue orbs and caved. He wasn't sure how to thank Neal properly so he didn't say anything. Elizabeth was the one who sent all of the thank you cards, Peter was told to stay far away from anything that had to do with comforting.

"The little guy came over about a week ago, wanting something that he had left the other day." He didn't mention the bug directly because well nobody really knew it was there except for himself, Elizabeth, and Neal.

"I'm still surprised that he went in your house when there were agents there. But hey, miracles happen." Peter cracked a smile; Neal always knew how to make him smile, even at the most dangerous times.

"He told me who that ring was meant for Neal."

A long silence passed between the two. Neal's gaze dropped and he only looked up when Peter continued, "Why didn't you tell me it was for Kate? I would have…" He let the sentence linger in the air and sighed. What would have he done if he knew that the ring was meant for Kate? It was Neal's decision to use it for the ransom money… It was Neal's decision not to tell him the importance of the ring.

"You would have done what Peter? Kate's gone. I understand that now." Neal's voice was even and his eyes were clear, but Peter couldn't help but think that something was wrong. It was strange to think that Neal Caffrey, a man who would do anything for the woman he loves, is actually moving on.

Neal goes back to the case, quietly thinking about something. About the case or Kate, Peter isn't sure. Peter knows that there will always be more to Neal that he'll never know about, a side of him that will always be unseen, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It's more fun to move the pieces around, than to memorize where they go for a later time.


	5. Good Men and Good Hearts

**Title: Good Men and Good Hearts. Word Count:111. Inspiration: I was inspired by a review that ali1 left on TJ-TeeJay's Places To Go And Secrets To Keep. The part of the review that inspired me was, "This season has proven that while Neal and Mozzie might have good hearts, they will never be good men." Spoilers: None.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own white collar. If I did Neal would be whumped a lot more and there would be more intense make out scenes.**

* * *

><p>Neal likes to think of himself as a good guy who does bad things. Sure, those bad things happen to be stealing paintings and conning his way into vaults filled with cash, but his reasons for doing those things are good. (At least in his mind it is.)<p>

Peter likes to think Neal is a conman with a good heart. He's loyal to a fault and will do anything to keep his friends safe. Even if that means giving himself up to the enemy.

Even so, Peter worries about Neal's loyalty to his criminal friends. He knows there's nothing he can do about it, but that doesn't stop him from worrying.


	6. Saying Goodbye

**Title: Saying Goodbye. Word Count:100 (Yay! my first ever drabble!) Inspiration: I found this quote somewhere, but I can't find who said it or anything.. "_The most painful goodbye's are the ones that are never said and are never quite explained."_ (I had planned on this drabble being about Kate and how she said goodbye, but this came out instead. I might have another Goodbye one later... Not sure.) Oh, it's in Neal's POV and in 2nd person. Spoilers: Minor spoilers for all of season three, but there's nothing too bad about them that will spoil everything.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: White Collar isn't mine, no matter how many times I wish for it, so don't sue me. **

* * *

><p>Saying Goodbye isn't easy. Especially when you are about to leave behind a life that you never thought you would ever have a chance at getting.<p>

But somehow, in all of the craziness, you find a way. A way to say goodbye without hurting anyone. You know that somewhere in the back of your mind, you don't want to leave, but it has to be this way. You've spent days, even weeks, thinking of other ways that don't include this, but nothing fits.

After a while you finally make up your mind. It'll hurt, but it's nothing you can't handle.


	7. Something Good

**Author's Notes: Just going to warn you now, this does not have a happy ending and is very angsty.  
><strong>

**Title: Something Good. Word Count: 1,780. Inspiration: Actual Plot inspired by TJ-TeeJay's Places To Go And Secrets To Keep. (Sorry if they are too similar for your liking.) Line from story that inspired me, _"Peter shook his head from side to side, throwing his arms in the air. "I don't— I guess I don't understand. You're not a bad person. I thought... I thought we had something good here._**"** Also inspired by Pilot, when Peter says, _"I gave you something good here and you're about to blow it." _Spoilers: For On Guard_  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar. I do however, own pudding.**

* * *

><p>Peter is surprised when he walks into June's apartment and finds it empty of all things except for the sleek black tracking anklet and a note. Not a single trace of Neal was there. It was as if the man had disappeared out of thin air. But then again, that was the Neal Caffrey way; to steal something valuable and then to slink away in the dark when he's done. In this case, Neal had stolen a piece of Peter's heart and just slipped away unnoticed.<p>

He picks up the note and smiles at the familiar handwriting. It's Neal's impeccable calligraphy and if it was any other time than now, Peter would be smirking at the note, picturing Neal saying the words to his face. But now… now he's frowning. Frowning because even though Neal is thankful, he's gone and Peter knows for a fact that he's not coming back.

He begins to read the note aloud, no specific reason why he just feels like he should.

"_Peter,_

_You've done a lot for me these past couple of months… I honestly don't know where I would be if it wasn't for our little deal. Thank you… for everything. You've pulled me out of some really tough situations… Although you did put me in most of them. I guess what I'm trying to say here, is that it's time for both of us to move on. You and I both know that I can't be consulting with you forever, no matter how much you want it to happen. We can both go back to our lives this way, ones that don't include one another. Don't bother looking for me, we both know it will end up nowhere._

_Neal"_

He regretfully called it in, knowing of the numerous problems that would arise. Only after hours of meetings and phone calls did Peter get to go home. He was greeted by Elizabeth who, after seeing his face, knew that something had gone wrong. Very wrong. Upon asking what happened Peter replied, "He's gone Elle. Neal ran."

* * *

><p><em><em>

* * *

><p>It took two and a half years for Peter to catch up to Neal after he ran. He had gotten an anonymous tip that had the location of an assumedly abandoned factory in the Bronx. Peter had decided to check it out even though other Agents, (Hughes included) had began to doubt his abilities as a Federal Agent. There were moments where even Peter doubted himself, but those moments were saved for times where he was alone, in bed with his wife, or just pondering in his office.<p>

Peter entered the factory and he heard the shuffling of footsteps coming from the room next to him. The floor was coated in dust, not much but enough to notice it in the afternoon lighting. He heard a faint clinking noise, one that resembled the clinking of two wine glasses. Peter knew that Neal was here, the room, the soft music wafting through the room and the faint smell of… what was that? Grapes? Either way Peter entered the room and saw Neal, a charming smile on his face.

"I always knew you'd find me again." There's a playful look in his eyes but Peter knows it's just an act. Something has happened to the young man over the two and a half years Peter's been gone from his life. But what?

"Neal… It wasn't a matter of finding you… as much as finding answers." It was true; Peter was confused as to why Neal left in the first place. Things were going good, so good that Peter had considered giving Neal some sort of reward. Before he could do so however, he found an empty house with nothing but a note. One that said goodbye.

Neal looked a little disappointed but said nothing. He took a small sip of the wine glass that was in his hands and let Peter continue.

"I thought we had a good deal. What made you want to give it all away?" Neal's eyes lit up in playful mischief and at once Peter knew what was going on. "The Nazi treasure? You had it all this time?"

Neal didn't say a word but Peter knew. He knew that Neal was involved right off the bat but he let himself believe otherwise. He should have never doubted his gut. Peter wanted to believe that Neal didn't do it. He wanted to believe that Neal was changing for the good, but it turns out that all of it was a ruse.

The cheerful atmosphere that was in the room vanished as Peter said, "Was it all a lie? Everything we've been through… was any of it true? Or was it all just a con, so you could get your treasure?"

"Peter… I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to bounce back on you…" Neal only found out about Peter's woes about two years after running. He had Mozzie hack into the F.B.I database and it just took off from there. Peter had suspected that the call came from Neal but had no evidence. Now he was certain. There was no way that Neal would set all of this up for nothing.

"When opportunity knocks, huh?" he said, trying to keep his emotions level. He looks Neal in the eyes and finds all of the answers he was looking for. Answers that Neal would never say out loud.

"Did you have any second thoughts about leaving? Any at all?" Peter continued, desperate for answers of any kind.

"More than I'd like to admit." It was true. Peter didn't know this, but Neal spent weeks thinking about what he should do. He wanted to stay here… he really did, but something was urging him to move forward with his life. The life that should never have included Peter so closely.

"Then why risk leaving in the first place?" Peter asked, somewhat confused. But then again, Neal's very essence was a puzzle that left even the smartest Agents confused. The man was an enigma, one that was extremely difficult to figure out.

"Peter…" There's a way Neal says his name. Almost like a plea but not quite. Peter pushes it further because he knows that this will be the only time he will get his answers. There will be no prison visits, no more deals, because there's one thing Peter has learned: never trust a con man ever again. He knew that if he tried to visit Neal again, their old friendship will be rekindled somehow and Peter won't be able to resist making up yet another deal that could ruin his career.

"I thought this was helping you become a better person. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me it didn't go to waste." Peter says desperately. He doesn't want to know that everything he's been doing to help Neal was for naught. That he risked his career for nothing but heartache and migraines.

Another sigh. "You know I can't do that Peter."

"You're not a bad person Neal. From all of the times we've worked together, not once did you show any regret of saying yes." He says, somewhat hopeful that the man who was his partner was still in there somewhere. This person he was talking to now wasn't his partner. His partner wouldn't have left with the treasure without a proper goodbye. Even if that goodbye made him have second thoughts.

"Not that you would have noticed." When Peter looked back at him confusedly, Neal continued in a somewhat harsh tone, "Peter I'm a conman. You wanted this deal because you knew I could get into criminal's heads and make them get caught. It's the basically the same as a con. Sure, the motives for lying are different, but it's still a lie."

Peter takes a sharp intake of breath and says nothing. The music has long since stopped playing and the quiet hum of New York traffic is heard outside. A few minutes pass before Peter breaks the silence.

He says, "So what you're telling me now is that everything we've done together, every case and every stakeout, didn't have any effect on you at all?" Peter refused to believe that he was the only one that changed during the two years they worked together. Neal wasn't that good of a conman.

Neal only looks at him with a pained expression, as if talking about their partnership and the memories that came with it were causing him pain. And in a way it did cause Neal pain. He never wanted this to go this far… He never wanted to break Peter's heart and at the same time be a disappointment to him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but those years he spent working with Peter was the most fun he's had in a while. You can't have much fun when the F.B.I is breathing down your neck.

"You told me that I was the only person you trusted. You said that there would be no more secrets between us. What about all this then?" Peter says, gesturing towards the easel that is tucked away in the corner that Neal was hoping he hadn't seen.

"Trust? That has nothing to do with trust Peter and you know it." Neal said as he went to cover up the easel with a long brown cloth. He returned to where he was standing earlier and continued, "Just because I have an easel in here doesn't mean a thing. You're just pissed because I failed to go by your good guy standards."

"What are you saying?"

An exasperated sigh was heard before Neal said, "What I'm saying Peter is that you have a habit of twisting reality so that it fits into your world of black and white, of criminals and agents. You say that you're open-minded, that you follow the evidence, but it's not true. You categorize every fact, every single detail, until it fits into your standards. You've always known that I won't fit into them, but that doesn't stop you from hoping. From hoping that one day, it might be tomorrow or five years from now, I won't give in to the temptation of stealing from people. Even though it's been a part of who I am for most of my life."

Peter's mouth was a hard line and his gaze turned cold and dark. He brought out the handcuffs, and Neal went willingly into them. The two of them left the factory in silence, unaware of the things that would follow. God only knew what was going to happen next. And Peter hated every moment of it.


	8. Who I've Become

**Title: Who I've Become. Word Count:650. Inspiration: Two major things inspired me. One, was Alone Dreaming's story, Mineral Spirits. (Fantastic story... you guys should check it out.) and a lovely review Mediaqueen90 left on CelticKnot12's story, Declassified. (another good ficlet.) The review said, _"your last line "She didn't know who he was anymore" made me think, does Neal really know who he is..?_**  
><em><strong> With each passing episode we see a little of Neal change from con to fed, no matter Mozzie's influence, we see the doubt, the unsurity in his eyes, everytime Mozzie suggests the escape."<strong>_** Spoilers: general spoilers for season three, but again nothing major.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, it wouldn't be called fanfiction. so please don't sue.**

* * *

><p>It came to him in the middle of the night one day, after enjoying a nice night out with Sara. She lies next to him on his bed, fast asleep. She isn't aware of the thoughts that are plaguing Neal's mind as he tosses and turns. He finally realizes that sleep will not come unless it is forced, so he tries to get out of bed without waking her.<p>

Sara does not realize that Neal has left and continues sleeping, a soft smile on her face. Her smile is contagious and soon Neal has the same half charmed smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't believe that all of this had happened to him. Sara, the deal… all of it seemed too good to be true. And yet, it wasn't.

He thinks back to the days of the past, where planning cons and stealing paintings was all he knew how to do, and realizes just how much he has changed over the years. Finding Kate, and then losing her… firing a gun for her… and then getting past her and moving on to a new relationship with a woman who was much more dangerous.

His love life wasn't the only thing that was changing. He could hear it in Mozzie's voice every time he had to cancel on their plans, he could see it in Alex's eyes when she refused to tell him where the music box was. They were the ones who had stuck by him when he needed them most, but Neal knew. Neal knew where their real thoughts lie.

He wasn't angry. Far from it actually. He felt an odd sense of relief… until frustration settled in. Frustration at Peter's standards, at Elizabeth's understanding personality... at Diana's fierce loyalty to her boss. At pretty much everything new that he had come across in his new life working for the F.B.I.

They had converted him. Converted him into someone that he had no idea even existed. But here he was, existing in a world of not just black and white, but gray all over. It smeared the lines Neal fought to keep straight.

He can see it in his eyes when he looks in the mirror. The doubt, the uncertainty… Somehow, god only knows how, Peter has shown him that there is another side to his coin. Another side that doesn't include running from the Bureau and hurting the people he now cares about.

Neal looks over at Sara, who has somehow made it to the center of the bed, and a small frown appears on his face. He shouldn't be doing this to her… he shouldn't be leading her on like this, when there is tons of Nazi treasure calling his name. But he can't afford to stop now. Not when he's so close to leaving.

Neal isn't even sure if he wants to leave. And that is the one thing that's killing him on the inside. If you had asked him ten years ago if he wanted crates filled with treasure that has never been seen before, the obvious answer would be yes. But now… now he doesn't know what to think of both himself and of his situation.

He can tell he's changing. Can tell that he's slipping. But that doesn't stop him from doing what he wants. He wants the treasure, the infamous last score before retirement. But he also longs for the white picket-fence that has eluded him for so long.

Neal Caffrey has always known what he wanted. Whether that is information off the streets, or just a painting that has caught his eye, he always knows. But now… now that he has experienced the things he's missed out on, he doesn't know what to do.

And a Neal Caffrey that is having second thoughts about everything he has worked for in his life, is a dangerous one. A dangerous one indeed.


	9. My Own Way

**Title: My Own Way. Word Count:170. Inspiration: I actually have no idea where this came from... Perhaps Narnia? I just sat down and wrote it. Spoilers: none.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own White Collar? You wish.**

* * *

><p>Neal Caffrey didn't like being told what to do. He liked to do it his own way. Granted his way was… well illegal all around the world, but it worked for him.<p>

It was a blessing and a curse. Sure, his way would get the correct information that Peter was looking for, information that was necessary to end a case, but it made it more difficult to control him and his impulses... Or at least, that's what Peter thought.

Neal likes to think of it differently. He likes to believe that it's his greatest advantage in the world. Sure, it gets him into trouble sometimes, but what plan doesn't have a flaw? Not every plan is perfect. Unless of course, you're a paranoid perfectionist like Mozzie. Then every plan will almost always come out perfect.

Except for that job in San Francisco… that was a complete bust. Peter didn't know about it and Neal planned on making it stay that way. No one needed to know about San Francisco. Nobody.


	10. Can't Be Trusted

**Title: Can't Be Trusted. Word Count: 840. Inspiration: TJ-TeeJay's story Scapegoat. Spoilers/Setting: Spoilers for Under The Radar and On Guard.  
><strong>

****This is not a follow up on Count For Something. I've decided that I do not like how the second chapter turned out so I am reworking it. For now, I am putting this in Hidden Jewels.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Conmen can't be trusted. At least that's what Peter thought when he was chasing none other than Neal Caffrey.<p>

But now, after getting to know the man behind the mirror, Peter can't be more wrong. They've become friends; a fact that Peter won't admit to anyone but himself.

He knows Neal won't tell him everything, knows that it will all come in time, but that doesn't stop him from wondering. Wondering just what he was into as a child in order for him to become a man of confidence.

There are those little things… little things that Neal has let slip, like saying he never graduated high school, or that Brittney Nicole rejected him. But Peter knows that because they're little things, Neal has let them slip. But Peter knows that soon, Neal will trust him enough to reveal his secrets.

Peter's waiting for the bomb to drop, for the truth to be finally revealed, but before any of that can happen, Neal betrays him. Betrays him, the Bureau…Betrayed everything he believed in. It was only a matter of time before it happened. And Peter can't be angrier.

He knows it in his gut that Neal has stolen the art. Who else could have taken the art? Who else could have replaced the paintings? Adler was dead, his agents were nowhere near the warehouse when it exploded, and Neal was the only one who knew where the art was. He walked right towards it, when he should have been far away in the van.

Peter thought that everything was going good between them. Neal was actually getting used to working for the Bureau, and Peter was helping him change along the way. But all of that went down the drain when Peter found a piece of the Chrysler painting Neal was working on. It floated down to his feet at the warehouse that day, singed at the edges. And Peter knew in his heart that Neal was the one who did this… that he had betrayed them.

Being a Federal Agent, Peter of course, confronted Neal about it. It hadn't gone well. Neal had stalked off, angry and annoyed. Peter didn't bother looking for him; Peter knew that Neal could take care of himself. He had other things to worry about, like what he was going to do next. There was no way he could go to the Bureau with the piece of the painting… They would surely put Neal back in jail. And no matter what happened between them, Peter would rather die than have Neal get put back behind bars.

Peter barked out a mirthless laugh. Neal stole millions of dollars in art, and Peter is still trying to protect him from the law. When is he going to learn that no matter what, Neal will always be a thieving conman, just waiting for the opportune moment? Apparently never, because Peter still hasn't decided if he's going to the Bureau with the singed painting.

All he can think about is Neal's face, his look of glee, when he saw all of the art, just waiting to be touched, to be appraised. It was the perfect challenge, the perfect heist… the perfect temptation. Peter understood it better than anyone else. He understood Neal's lack of impulse, his knack of getting into trouble… It all added up.

Neal had taken the art from right under their noses. And Peter let him do it. He knew that the art would be vulnerable, he knew that it was in the perfect shape to be stolen… and yet he didn't do anything about it. He had thought that Neal had changed enough to know that stealing the art would only get him in trouble. Trouble that Peter couldn't get him out of.

Peter pulled his car over to the side of the road, and rubbed a hand over his face. There were only two things he could do in his position. Two things that would lead to two very different outcomes. One: Peter proves that Neal stole the art, and he goes to prison for a lot more than four years. Two: Peter sweeps the painting under the rug, protecting Neal from harm but causing his own integrity to be questioned. There was no middle ground… No way to both protect Neal and prove that he did it.

He can't bear the thought of Neal suffering in prison… but he knows it in his heart that that is where Neal is headed. And Peter has no choice but to put him there. It's only a matter of time before Neal slips up and Peter will regretfully be there to arrest him.

Peter wants nothing more than to cover all of this up, but it isn't possible. There is no way. He wants to trust Neal, he really does… But he can't. Neal has proven him wrong too many times for that. Their trust had been shattered, shattered to the point of no return. And there was nothing Peter could do to fix it.


	11. Hangover From Hell

Title: Hangover From Hell (Cheesy title I know) Word Count: 100 Inspiration: None really. I was in the mood to write something short and sweet. Spoilers: none.  
>Also... I do have a question for you all. Would you prefer for this to be just a drabble or a longer story, like a couple of chapters long? Because I do have a somewhat plot to this...<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the fur of my fluffy cat. -which I would gladly fashion into some warm mittens...-

* * *

><p>His head was pounding, the lights were too bright, and even the slightest of movements sent waves of pain throughout his body.<p>

He normally didn't get this beat up from a hangover, but last night had been quite a rough one. Or rather, the bits and pieces he remembered were rough. He wasn't sure about the rest though.

As usual, Neal caught a cab to the Bureau. His body ached with every step, but he finally managed to make it to the 21st floor without injury. That is, until he pulls the glass doors open. He stumbles and falls.

"Caffrey!'


	12. Remember Me?

**Title**: Remember Me? Word Count: 1,000! **Inspiration**: I don't know if this was a midnight Ah-Ha! story, or just a random blurb. I was listening to Someone Like You by Adele, and it reminded me so much of Alex's position with Neal and Sara. The first line or so the _"I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and your married now. I heard that your dreams came true, Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."_ reminded me of Miran-Anders Present Tense:Future Perfect story and of how Sara and Neal got married. **Spoilers**: Nothing!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! except for Jubilee.

* * *

><p>"Alex? Is that you?"<p>

A shudder traveled down her spine as Alex looked up from her laptop and onto the woman who had called out her name. She had been typing away, making plans for a meet with one of her more secretive business associates. When she heard the voice, she had hoped, no wished, that it wasn't true. That the owner of the voice was just a figment of her imagination. But no. It was her all right. With her blonde hair and her turquoise blue eyes…. It made Alex's stomach clench uneasily.

She put on a confused expression and asked, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

She hoped that if she lied and said that she didn't recognize the woman standing in front of her then maybe she would leave and never come back again.

The woman put a hand on her chest as a huge smile appeared on her face. She answered back, "It's me, Jubilee Jackson! From back home?"

Alex frowned and said, "It isn't ringing any bells."

"It has too! Don't you remember our Movie Nights? Or that one night where Nick and Sam were hiding in your closet because your mom didn't want them around? Come on Al, you have to remember." Jubilee was practically oozing happiness as she continued to rock back and forth on her heels.

Alex bit back a scowl and said nothing. She did remember those nights though… she remembered them like they were yesterday. But that's not the only thing Alex remembered about Jubilee Jackson. She also remembered how when she needed her most, Jubilee was gone. She had been too busy at her boyfriend's house, doing god knows what. Even in her past, Alex was still hanging on to things that weren't hers to begin with.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong person. I don't know you." Alex said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She really hoped that Jubilee would leave, because if someone she knew came along... well it wouldn't be good. Alex had left behind her past for a reason, and she definitely didn't want it to come back now.

Jubilee frowned and said, "I guess you're right… It's just that ever since she disappeared that one summer, I've been traveling the world, looking for her. Wondering how she is… and if she ever settled down."

A sad smile appeared on her face and Alex was almost tempted to believe in her sincere concern. Almost. She knew deep in her heart that it wasn't concern she was hearing; it was guilt. Jubilee felt guilty for her disappearance, felt that it was she who drove Alex away from her life. She wasn't the main reason for Alex's decision, but she had definitely played a part in it.

"I'm sure that wherever your friend is, she's safe. She's probably in Europe, living her life to the fullest. You don't have anything to worry about." Alex said, her eyes taking on a melancholy look to them. She didn't know why she was comforting Jubilee, but it felt like it was the right thing to do.

Jubilee smiled softly and put her hands in her pockets. She said, "I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you, you don't want to know about my life story… I probably interrupted something important. I'm sorry."

Alex just smiled and said nothing. Jubilee apologized once more before walking past the café that Alex was sitting in front of. She was on her laptop, tapping away details for a meet that was supposed to happen later on in the week.

She looked up when the chair that was next to hers got pulled out, making a somewhat screeching noise. A man sat down, two coffee cups in his hand. He handed her one and asked with a charming smile on his face, "Who was she?"

"No one important, she thought I was someone she knew." Alex says, not bothering to explain it to her partner in crime. She didn't want to go down that lane, not now when they were planning a job together.

"And were you?" He asks, his blue eyes taking an alluring expression in them. She had always loved when that look came into his eyes, it was one of the many things that she loved about him. But he belonged to someone else, he always belonged to someone else.

Alex gave him a look and a smirk appeared on her face. She had let her guard down for a moment, just a moment, and he took the opportunity to read her like a book. It was mildly frustrating, but she didn't take it personally.

When he didn't break his gaze, Alex sighed. She didn't want to satisfy him with an answer, but it looked like he wouldn't be leaving without one. So she said, "It was a long time ago, but yeah, we were friends."

He nodded slowly and reached for his coffee cup that was sitting near hers. He sipped at it quietly and soon said, "I guess some things aren't meant to last."

She glanced at him, wondering if he was talking about her past friendship with Jubilee, or the fact that their relationship as lovers never lasted as long as she would have liked.

"I guess so." Alex says softly, and focuses back onto the computer screen in front of her. He scoots closer, and reads over the information that Alex has gathered so far. He smiles a mischief-filled smile that makes Alex's heart melt.

As a smirk appears on her face, she says, "Let's get cracking Neal, we don't have all day."

Neal continues to smile, enjoying the thrill of planning a heist that will most likely get them enough riches to last a lifetime. Riches that would last _them_ a lifetime. Kate hadn't been exactly willing to work with Alex, but she was one of the best fences out there, almost as good as Hale.

He continued to smile and said, "Let's."


End file.
